The present invention generally concerns rustication forms and molding and methods of forming rustication and moldings. More specifically, the present invention concerns rustication forms for use in concrete slab formation for forming rustication and molding impressions in concrete wall slabs.
Molding or rustication forms are used in the construction industry for creating architectural moldings and elements in concrete slab formation. Building walls in constructions projects, whether residential or commercial, often use concrete slab, tilt-up walls. Such concrete walls are generally formed at the construction site during building construction.
Generally, construction crews form concrete slabs for use as tilt-up walls by first preparing a flat even surface. Leveled concrete slabs, anchored by the foundations, are often used as the formation surface for making such concrete slabs. Alternatively, a thin formation surface or slab can be poured on ground for forming such walls and concrete slabs. The formation surface is then prepared by positioning enclosure or retaining walls for forming the outer walls of such slabs and walls. Once the formation surface and the position or retaining walls are prepared, wet concrete is poured into the area formed by such enclosure walls and allowed to cure. When the concrete dries and cures, the cured concrete slab is generally tilted up for use. The present invention, however, is not limited to concrete slab walls. The present invention can be applied as known in the art to any molding or rustication formation using curable construction material and rustication or molding forms. In examples discussed below, however, the example of the concrete slab wall will be referenced.
Rustication is generally the molding or architectural formation left on the concrete walls. Rustication can be made by cutting or shaping masonry or concrete so as to create molding, architectural elements, and to otherwise shape the surface of such masonry or concrete formations.
In the construction industry, rustications are often used for design elements. For example, a variety of rustication forms, which are substrates that serve as the physical molds for forming such rustications, are used to create architectural design impressions and formations into the curing concrete walls. They are also used for functional purposes as known in the art. For example, a rustication form can be laid to create a molding or impression or shape the curing concrete for forming a functional wall ledge impression.